Complete Disaster
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Ryou is moved to a new town and it's not at all what he expected, now he's stuck surrounded by druggies and gang members. Can he thrive here, it will be hard enough just to survive. Rated for language, violence and adult themes. R&R. Enjoy and tell me if this is worth continuing. :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I'm at it again... starting a new story. So.. let's start with NOTES: The Yamis have their own bodies. This story is AU. Some of the pairings I already have picked out and some are still up in the air so we will see how that goes. Rated for language, violence, and adult themes. So I hope everyone enjoys it and R&R and tell me if this should be continued or not.

Disclaimer: Don't own.. I wish...

Chapter One

Ryou stood on the sidewalk watching the tail lights of his father's car disappear in the distance. He forced his eyes from the sight to watch as the movers placed the last box in his new home before they left him alone as well. Ryou let out a soft sigh, turning to look at his new neighborhood. He decided it wasn't terrible but it definitely could be better.

He started to turn away from the street to head up his old cracked walkway, he paused as his neighbor's door slammed shut. A short boy dressed in leather stomped down his own walkway and sat at the edge of the sidewalk, next to the road. He crossed his short legs at the ankles and rested his elbows on his knees. Ryou could see why the boy was upset, it was quite obvious with the yelling coming from the house next door, but then again that wasn't his business.

Ryou took a few steps towards the boy trying to decide if he should introduce himself to his new neighbor. Moving closer showed him that the boy had tri colored spiked hair, Black, blonde and a reddish-purple. Ryou took a few more steps forward the boy suddenly turned towards him revealing wide amethyst eyes.

"Hi, I'm Yugi." The boy said speaking for the first time.

"..I'm Ryou.. I just moved in." Ryou replied studying the boy. The boy nodded and turned back to face the street.

"Do you want to come in?" Ryou asked politely, then frowned he just invited a complete stranger into his house.

"I guess." Yugi answered after studying Ryou intently for a moment.

"You know it's not really safe to invite random people into your house." Yugi commented as they walked through the door to Ryou's house.

"Should I be concerned about you?" Ryou questioned raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"Not about me.. but most others in this town aren't as nice." Yugi warned shrugging a little.

"Are your parents home?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

"No.. not at the moment." Ryou said knowing better than to tell anyone he just met that he lives alone.. even if the person did seem nice.

"Oh.. do you need any help unpacking?" Yugi offered.

"No, most of the bigger part was done by the movers but thanks." Ryou answered.

"Okay." Yugi said with a small nod.

"So.. is there anything to do around here?" Ryou asked sitting down on his couch and motioning for the shorter boy to join him.

"Yeah there's lot's to do some good and some bad." Yugi shrugged again.

"It's getting dark, so it's not really safe to go at the moment." Yugi added.

"Oh." Ryou answered.

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow." Yugi said.

"So do you have friends at school?" Ryou questioned hopefully he could sit with Yugi and not be completely alone.

"People don't really make friends around here.. mostly just acquaintances and enemy's." Yugi replied.

"Well, we can be the first then." Ryou said giving Yugi a friendly smile.

"Okay." Yugi agreed smiling over at his new friend.

Ryou and Yugi sat and talked for a while before they decided to put in a movie. Yugi sat up the movie while Ryou got the popcorn and drinks, unpacking the kitchen while he was at it.

"I'd better go home, we can walk to school together in the morning." Yugi said standing up and heading for the door.

"Why don't you sleep over there's a guest room." Ryou offered when he heard the neighbors still shouting.

"Oh, that's okay, I can go to my grandfathers or my cousins if it gets too bad." Yugi commented following Ryou's gaze out the window to his own house.

"It would be easier to stay here, plus you said it yourself it's not safe to go out at night alone." Ryou reminded his new friend.

"Well alright, just let me get my stuff really quick." Yugi said hurrying out the front door.

Ryou moved around his house and unpacked the rest of his belongings while waiting on his new friend. When Yugi made it back he locked the door behind himself before following his new friend to the guest room. They bid each other good night before going into their separate rooms for the night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ryou rolled over in his bed and groaned before shutting off his alarm. He sighed and slid out of bed grabbing clothes from his closet before heading to the attached bathroom. That was one good thing about his father dumping him there while he went off to his new dig site. Ryou got the master bedroom to himself.

Ryou hurried through his shower and morning routine. When he finished he went to the living room to wait on his friend. Yugi finished up a few minutes later and joined him in the living room. Both boys grabbed their bags before heading out the door.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Yugi said as Ryou shut the door. Ryou nodded and locked the door, pocketed his keys before following his friend down the sidewalk.

"Don't stare at anyone and try not to bump into anyone." Yugi told Ryou as they made their way down the cracked sidewalk.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Well for one thing the druggies don't like to be looked at.. and anyone around here will more than likely have a fit about being bumped into.. even if it is an accident." Yugi explained softly.

"Uh oh." Yugi said as they made it to the school.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked confused.

"Joey is blocking the door.. he's in one of the gangs.. try not to draw attention to yourself and just walk past." Yugi whispered.

Ryou paled a little bit, gangs and drug addicts.. he wondered if his father knew what kind of place he just dumped his son.. probably wouldn't care anyway Ryou reminded himself.

"Move mutt." Ryou watched as a tall skinny guy with brown hair and blue eyes shoved past the gang members.

"That's Seto Kaiba." Yugi whispered.

"Move it asshole." Two white-haired boys shoved past the gang members laughing loudly as the members scattered out of their way.

One had long white hair like Ryou's only the other boys was sticking up at the top. He was pale with dark eyes. The second white-haired boy had shorter hair. He was tanned with a scar running down from his eye.

"Bakura and Akefia, they deal." Yugi said still only shooting glances at the door blushing as he explained.

"Move bitches." Ryou watched two blonds slip past the glaring gang members.

Both boys were tanned and blonde, one had much wilder hair though. His hair stood up every which way.

"That's Marik and Malik, their in a different gang." Yugi informed Ryou.

"Well let's get this over with." Yugi said pulling his new friend towards the doors.

"Ah, Yugi, whose ya little friend?" A blonde haired asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uh hi Joey, this is Ryou he just moved to town." Yugi answered.

Ryou frowned, he didn't really like this gang member and he didn't really like Yugi just telling Joey his name. Sure he would have found out eventually, but that wasn't the point.

"Are you fucking with my cousin again?" A voice behind them demanded.

"Yami." Yugi whispered with a sigh of relief.

Ryou turned to look, behind him stood a boy just a bit taller than Yugi. He wore dark jeans and a tight top, it outlined ever bit of his toned body. He had similar hair to his new friend except he had extra blond streaks going up his spikes like lightning bolts. Yami's eyes were different though they were a crimson color.

"Of course not Yami." Joey answered.

"Right Yugi?" Joey demanded narrowing his eyes at Yugi and Ryou.

"Right." Yugi said softly.

"Liar." Ryou said narrowing his own eyes at Joey.

"Uh huh, let us through Wheeler." Yami spat out crossing his arms and glaring at the gang members.

Ryou watched as Yami stomped his way through the gang members with Yugi right behind him. Ryou started to follow behind them as well.

"You're on my list now." Joey growled out grabbing Ryou. Ryou paled and pulled away before hurrying after his only friend.

"So what's Yami's story?" Ryou asked as he followed Yugi down the hall after getting his schedule.

"Uh.. well he uses.. and a few of the gangs have been trying to recruit him, he fights well." Yugi explained looking away from his friend.

"What about you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm clean, I don't use and I try to stay away from the gangs." Yugi answered leading the way into their first class.

"That's duke.. he's in the third gang.. he's dating Joey's sister." Yugi said pointing to a boy with Black hair and green eyes.

"And that's Mai, she's kind of the school slut.." Yugi whispered nodding towards a tall blond girl wearing a purple mini and a corset top with a purple jacket over it.

"That's Tristan, he's a jock." Yugi said gesturing to a tall brown-haired kid.

"And that's Tea, she's a cheerleader either for football or basketball, I forget which, she's nice." Yugi said about the brown-haired girl sitting in the front row.

The classroom started to fill up. Ryou paled as he recognized several of the gang members and the drug dealers. The teacher came in and called roll. Ryou struggled with his urge to slide lower in his seat as she called his name.

Yami came in a few minutes later. He strolled in this time wearing dark sunglasses over his eyes. The teacher said nothing as she marked him present. She told the class what chapter to read and left them to their own devices hurrying from the room as if the devil himself was on her heels.

"Yami, let me get a piece of that!" Some boy called out.

"You can't handle this." Yami responded flipping the boy his finger and turning away.

Ryou watched as Mai sauntered over to Joey's desk and sat herself on top of it. He watched as Bakura and Akefia stood up. Bakura made his way to Yami's desk and they started some conversation. Akefia headed in his direction and Ryou tensed and waited.

"You straight?" Akefia asked sitting next to his desk.

"Uhh.." Ryou blushed, he really didn't want to tell the drug dealer that he played for the other team.

"He wants to know if you use." Yugi said blushing as he glanced at Akefia.

"Oh, no I don't." Ryou answered relaxing.

"If you change your mind come find me." Akefia said then nodded at Yugi who blushed a darker shade.

Ryou watched as Akefia headed to Yami's desk speaking to Bakura, Bakura then walked away heading for Marik and Malik. A girl then entered the classroom.

"That's Serenity, Joey's sister." Yugi explained.

Ryou watched as she marked herself present then paused to talk to her brother before sitting with duke. Joey shot a glare at Duke before turning his attention back to the girl on his desk.

"Hi, I'm Tea." The brown-haired girl introduced herself.

"Tea, better leave that one alone, he's already been seen with Joey, Yami and Akefia." Tristan the jock called out with a sneer.

"Shut up Tristan." Tea said rolling her eyes.

Ryou watched as Yugi took out his textbook and started to do his assignment. He noticed as Seto Kaiba took out a tablet and started using it. He saw Yami stand and leave Akefia who left to speak to Joey then Duke before joining Bakura with Marik and Malik.

Ryou saw Yami lean over Seto Kaiba's desk. He stared as Marik took out a cigarette and lit it in the classroom. He then watched as Duke took out spray paint and started on the classroom walls, and lastly Yami joined the dealers writing offensive things on the whiteboard.

_This town, this school, this class is a complete disaster. _Ryou decided before pulling out his own textbook and turning to the page Yugi showed him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well so far I have a vote for continue :D So I'll go ahead and post the next chapter and see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I still don't own

NOTE: Takes place the day after the first chapter ends.

Chapter Two

"Ryou, I'm sure you're being over-dramatic, get out there and make some friends." Ryou's father spoke calmly from over the phone.

"Oh sure dad, who should I make friends with? The gang leaders or maybe the drug dealers?!" Ryou demanded to know.

"Now Ryou, you're not going to make any friends with that attitude." His father reprimanded.

"Da-" Ryou started with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, I have to go, I'll call you soon, the money will be there on Monday." His dad said before leaving his son with the dial tone.

"Thanks for nothing." Ryou mumbled shoving his phone in his pocket.

Ryou yanked his shoes on and stomped out and slammed the door. He hurried down his walkway and turned left at the sidewalk heading down the street. He needed to get away, go for a walk and calm down. He was both upset and irritated that his dad wouldn't listen to a word he said about his new home.

_I'll work on the homework after I clear my mind. _Ryou decided before continuing down the sidewalk. Ryou continued to walk thinking over his fathers words, it appeared he's stuck in this town. He kicked a rock into the road and continued down the street paying little attention to the street lights turning on above his head.

"Hey." Ryou heard, he turned quickly heart hammering away in his chest. Directly behind himself he found the speaker. Yugi's cousin Yami was sitting on a crumbling graffiti covered wall.

"Oh, Hi Yami." Ryou said turning to completely face Yami, his heartbeat calmed down and let he let out a breath of relief.

"What'cha doin?" Yami asked tilting his head.

"Walking, clearing my head." Ryou said shrugging.

"Why?" Yami asked hoping down from the wall, he stumbled a little before righting himself.

"My dad." Ryou answered reasoning that Yami probably wouldn't recall the conversation in the morning.

"Ah." Yami said nodding his head in understanding. Ryou was sure that he didn't actually understand but he nodded anyway.

"Sometimes bad things happen, and you just have to make the best of it, can't let it get you down." Yami continued.

"My dad is making me stay here, he told me to make friends." Ryou explained

"So make friends, not everyone is bad here, even the ones that seem bad may not be." Yami replied

"You better head home though, it's getting late." Yami said nodding towards the flickering streetlights.

"You should too." Ryou said deciding Yami wasn't so bad.

"Sure." Yami replied walking away. Ryou stood still for a few minutes shaking his head at Yami's retreating form.

Ryou sighed feeling slightly better he decided he would make friends, not with the drug dealers or gang members, but with people like Yugi. People that were clean and not involved in the gangs. Ryou continued walking lost in his thoughts.

"Yo!" Ryou froze he knew that voice. Joey.

Ryou turned his head, sure enough Joey stood a few feet away. Joey stood with his feet apart, playing with something in his hands, Ryou noted that Joey had several friends, and that he was pretty much trapped. He didn't know the town that well yet and he doubted he could outrun four people who probably had plenty of practice running from the cops.

"You lost me one of my recruits!" Joey shouted advancing on him.

A car screeched to a stop. Ryou stared seeing Akefia, Bakura, Malik and Marik in the car.

"Get in!" Marik shouted to him.

Ryou thought over his options, stay and deal with an angry gang member or he could hop in the car with more gang members and some drug dealers. He watched as Joey held up.. A gun_ a gun! _Ryou made his choice, the car was more likely that he would live. He hoped in closing the door behind himself. Bakura sat in the drivers seat with Akefia next to him. Marik and Malik sat in the back seat where Ryou had climbed in.

"Who the fuck said you could interfere, This is between Ryou and me, He lost me a recruit!" Joey shouted aiming the gun.

"Oh god, drive!" Ryou shouted turning his head from Joey back to the front of the car where Bakura sat with a sinister grin.

"Oh please Yami was never yours!" Malik the blonde with the tamer hair shouted back.

"oh god, I'm going to die." Ryou whispered watching as Marik the wilder haired blonde disabling the safety of his own gun.

Ryou barely finished his sentence before Joey and his friends started shooting. Ryou yelped as Marik grabbed him and shoved him towards the floor of the car before returning fire. Ryou covered his head as best he could trying to stay focused enough to not get shot. The ringing in his ears was deafening. He heard the glass shatter and felt as some of it from the rear window rained down on him.

"My fucking car!" Ryou heard Akefia shout. The light turned on as Akefia opened his car door.

Akefia joined the gun fight with his own weapon, where he got it Ryou didn't know, he just tried to press himself closer to the floorboard. Soon a door slammed shut and the car started to move.

"You good?" Marik asked pulling him up into the seat.

"I- I think so." Ryou managed to get out.

"You're bleeding." Ryou said looking at Marik's hand.

"Its nothing, it's from when I brushed the glass off of the seat." Marik said laughing and licking the blood off of his hand.

"I can't believe that fucker shot my car!" Akefia seethed.

"He's dead, I'll fucking kill Joey!" Akefia continued his rant.

"C-can you t-take me home?" Ryou asked still shaking.

"But the night's just getting started." Bakura protested with a laugh.

"P-please" Ryou pleaded.

"Take him home." Marik spoke up watching Ryou.

"Alright, where do you live?" Bakura asked dropping the matter.

"By Yugi, do you know where that is?" Ryou asked softly. _Now they will know where I live, _Ryou thought to himself.

"Yep." Malik said offering the shaking boy a small grin, before he settled back in his seat. Bakura took a quick turn throwing Ryou against Marik.

"S-sorry." Ryou stuttered.

"You're good." Marik answered with a shrug.

"Right here." Ryou said as they drove near his house.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Ryou offered biting his lip.

"I can fix your hand too." Ryou said addressing Marik who got out of the car so Ryou could slide out.

"Sure, why not." Malik said climbing out of his door.

"So I'm thinking a huge truck next time." Akefia said getting out of the car and waiting for Bakura to join him.

"I'm down." Bakura said following the group into Ryou's house.

"Drinks are in the kitchen, I'll grab the first aid kit." Ryou said rushing down the hall.

"Got any alcohol?" Malik asked when Ryou came back to fix Marik's hand.

"Uh.. I don't drink." Ryou said feeling oddly embarrassed by his admission.

A knock on the door pulled Ryou's attention from cleaning Marik's hand.

"I'll get it." Bakura offered walking over and yanking the door open.

"It's Yugi!" Bakura called out a moment later.

"Let him in." Ryou said finishing with Marik's hand.

Yugi walked into the room staring, he caught Akefia's eye and looked away blushing.

"Kaiba's calling." Bakura told Akefia, who laughed.

"Does he use?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"No." Yugi whispered back.

"Now, Now Kaiba we can't stop selling to someone just because you ask." Bakura argued into the phone.

"I don't care what you can offer me." Bakura said rolling his eyes at his brother, Akefia who showed something on his phone to Bakura.

"I gotta go Kaiba, another deal just came in." Bakura said into the phone with a smirk.

"Nope, I won't tell you who." Bakura said before hanging up.

"You guys coming?" Akefia asked glancing at Marik and Malik.

"Yes." Malik said following Bakura out the door.

"Bye Yugi." Akefia called out with a nod in Yugi's direction.

"Bye Akefia." Yugi said blushing and looking at his shoes.

"Thanks for fixing my hand." Marik whispered close to Ryou.

"N-no Problem." Ryou stuttered again before blushing. He was relieved when Marik left closing the door behind himself.

"What's with you and Akefia?" Ryou asked as he went about cleaning up his living room.

"Nothing.." Yugi said blushing.

"Okay." Ryou said grinning at his friend.

"So why were they all here?" Yugi asked.

"I went for a walk, I ran into Yami by the way." Ryou said.

"How is he? I can't get a hold of him." Yugi asked quickly.

"He seemed fine, maybe a little high but I could be wrong." Ryou answered.

"You're probably right though." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Well I talked to him for a few minutes then he left and I ran into Joey, he had a gun." Ryou said shaking at the memory.

"What did he want?" Yugi asked paling.

"He's mad at me, he said I stole his recruit." Ryou said.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded.

"Then they all showed up and I got in the car, I was hoping they would drive away." Ryou said beginning to shake.

"Bakura didn't move the car though, Marik had a gun, I think they all did." Ryou whispered.

"Their all usually strapped." Yugi said frowning and hoping his cousin never gets dragged into that.

"Joey started shooting and Marik shoved me down into the floorboard and more people started shooting, they shattered Akefia's window." Ryou said remembering Akefia's anger.

"Oh boy, well school will be fun tomorrow, thankfully tomorrow is Friday." Yugi said.

"Yeah, then there was more shooting and Bakura finally drove off." Ryou said.

"I think Marik likes you." Yugi said with a grin.

"No." Ryou argued shaking his head and willing himself not to blush.

"Yes, they stopped to help you, and Marik protected you when he threw you down to the floorboard." Yugi said grinning again.

"Well then I think Akefia likes you." Ryou argued teasing his friend.

"No." Yugi said shaking his head and blushing. Ryou smiled letting the topic drop again.

"Do you want to stay over again?" Ryou offered.

"Yes." Yugi said smiling up at his friend.

_I'll just have to try harder to avoid all the drug dealers and gang members, no more going out like that. _Ryou decided, thinking that was the safest bet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well as long as at least someone is still enjoying it I'll keep writing it, so here is the next chapter R&R and Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own...

NOTE: It's the next day, Friday I believe

Chapter Three

"Do you want to stay with me this weekend?" Ryou asked hoisting his bag a little higher up on his shoulder.

"No, I'm staying with my Grandpa this weekend, you should come with me, he owns a game shop, we can just hang out all weekend and play games from all around the world." Yugi said walking beside his friend, getting more and more excited about the idea.

"Will it be okay?" Ryou asked he didn't want to intrude.

"Of course, he tells me to bring my friends over anytime I want, I.. just never really had a friend to invite." Yugi answered, blushing slightly.

"Oh, then I would love to, it sounds like fun." Ryou said smiling happily at the idea.

"Do you go over there every weekend?" Ryou asked.

"No, more like every other weekend, that's all that is allowed right now." Yugi replied frowning at the thought. Ryou stopped walking giving his friend a confused look.

"He's trying to get custody of Yami and myself, so far he's got every other weekend, he's trying to get sole custody but it's an uphill battle. Yami says it's not going to happen, or if it does it will be too late." Yugi explained stopping next to his friend.

"Too late for what?" Ryou asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Yugi whispered with a sigh and deepening frown.

"I don't mean to pry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but why is he trying to get custody?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I don't mind friends should share with each other." Yugi answered, Ryou frowned inwardly.

"So when Yami was six his mom up and left, she left a little note, it just said 'Gone to find myself, love mom' so now his dad escapes using drugs alcohol and sex, most of the time he forgets he even has a son, when he remembers Yami would rather he didn't." Yugi explained.

"I loved his mom, his mom was my escape, she always included me when she took Yami out I miss her, Yami says he doesn't and that he was glad she did it when he was young enough to forget her." Yugi continued lost in his own memories.

"Why was she your escape?" Ryou asked quietly prompting his friend.

"My parents fight a lot, they always have because when they get paid mom takes her money and goes shopaholic for useless stuff, dad wastes all of his on alcohol and smokes. When I was younger Yami's mother always made sure I was okay, now I have to fight with them just to get enough money for the bill and food." Yugi explained again.

"Oh.. Yugi I have something to tell you." Ryou said deciding to be honest with his friend.

"My parents aren't just away for a little while, my mom died when I was too young to remember, and my dad dumped me here so he can go dig in Egypt, I'm sorry I lied to you before." Ryou said looking away from his friend.

"It's okay, I probably wouldn't want to tell a stranger if I lived alone." Yugi said giving his friend a reassuring smile. Ryou smiled back.

"Oh man, were late!" Yugi said turning and running in the direction of school. Ryou hurried after his friend.

"Were.. already late.. why did we run?" Ryou asked between gasps.

"Didn't... want to be... later." Yugi offered as explanation as he opened the door to their first class.

All eyes turned from various activities as the two boys walked into the room breathing hard. Ryou noticed the teacher was already gone and someone had already erased the assignment and replaced it with rather inappropriate drawings.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ryou asked looking at his friend.

"It's okay, I'll just ask someone for the assignment." Yugi said setting his bag down.

"But Yugi, no one does the assignment in here." Ryou said remembering the day before.

"Tea does." Yugi said standing from the seat and heading for the front of the classroom.

"Tea, I was wondering if you could please tell us the assignment?" Yugi asked the girl politely.

"Don't tell them Tea, they shouldn't have been late." Tristan interrupted with a sneer.

"He wasn't asking you!" Ryou snapped glaring at the jock and crossing his arms, Ryou was tired of his superior attitude.

"What was that?" Tristan demanded standing to his full height. Ryou paled and backed up.

"Tristan quit it." Tea scolded, handing Yugi a torn page with the assignment written on it.

"Hey, leave him alone." Yugi said trying to pull Tristan away from his friend.

Tristan shoved Yugi away sending him crashing into a few desks nearby. Ryou's eyes widened not realizing they had got the classroom's attention. He briefly saw Akefia and Yami stand.

"Don't push him!" Ryou shouted, snapping, he was tired of all the fighting, and drama in the new town, he was fed up with the way Tristan had started looking down on them just because of being seen with certain people. Ryou enforced his shout with a shove of his own, causing Tristan to stumble back a few steps.

"Fight! Fight!" The class began to chant, Ryou groaned and paled more, he didn't want to fight, he didn't even know how to, he just wanted Tristan to leave Yugi and himself alone.

Ryou let out a yelp of surprise as Tristan darted forward and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. Ryou's eyes went wider yet when Tristan raised his fist. He was about to be in his first fight, he was about to lose and it was going to hurt.

"Release him." Marik ordered standing up from his desk and entering the scene.

"Whose going to make me?!" Tristan demanded his back still to Marik.

"Me, Myself and I." Marik spoke his voice deadly calm.

Tristan released him shoving him away from himself before spinning on his heel to face the intruder. Upon seeing Marik Tristan stumbled back holding his hands up in surrender, he backed away quickly and rushed out of the room.

"Um, thanks for the assignment Tea." Yugi said softly grabbing Ryou and tugging him back to their seats.

"Today can't get any worse." Ryou said with a groan looking over the assignment with his friend.

"Spoke too soon." Yugi whispered as the door slammed open revealing Joey.

"Hey asshole you owe me a new car!" Akefia shouted jumping from his seat as soon as he laid eyes on Joey. Ryou groaned and Yugi watched silently.

"Fuck off, you shouldn't have interfered!" Joey replied narrowing his eyes at the drug dealer.

"I don't see why you're so mad at Ryou anyway." Malik commented joining with Akefia and Bakura who stood as well.

"He lost me my recruit!" Joey shouted.

"Yami was never yours!" Marik shouted joining the argument as well.

Ryou watched as Yami turned and mouthed 'sorry' with an apologetic look for dragging him into the mess. Ryou also noticed as Kaiba put his book away watching the argument unfold.

"Is that what this is about?!" Duke demanded green eyes scanning the opposing gang members.

"I had Yami close to -" Joey started.

"You wish!" Marik and Malik interrupted.

"Then Ryou went and messed that all up!" Joey shouted back.

"Oh, so it had nothing to do with you bullying Ryou and Yugi?" Duke asked rolling his eyes.

"If Ryou had just kept his mouth shut!" Joey snapped turning to face Duke.

"You know were all going about this the wrong way." Duke said not at all phased by Joey's anger.

"How so?" Malik asked glancing between Duke and Joey.

"Yep, none of us would be fighting about this if Yami would just make a choice." Duke said turning and narrowing his eyes at Yami.

"Don't do it, don't do it." Yugi whispered over and over grabbing a hold of Ryou keeping his eyes locked on Yami who sat causally on top of his desk. Ryou squeezed his friend's hand in a show of support.

"So what's it going to be Yami?!" Duke demanded turning to look at Yami, Joey turned to look as well, while Marik just raised an eyebrow. Akefia and Bakura just rolled their eyes.

"None of the above." Yami said standing from his desk and narrowing his eyes at Duke and Joey.

"I never intended to join any of you." Yami said glaring now.

"So you just let us go on fighting over it?!" Joey shouted in anger while Duke advanced towards Yami.

"Why?" Duke asked his voice giving away his rage at the situation.

"It worked to my advantage." Yami said standing feet apart as Duke came within arms reach.

"So you used us?!" Duke demanded, reaching out for Yami.

"As if you don't do the same everyday!" Yami shouted back shoving Duke away from him. Yugi tightened his hold on his friend.

Duke swung at Yami who ducked out-of-the-way. He kicked a leg out catching Duke in the chest causing him to stumble back a few steps. Duke righted himself and launched himself at Yami now fully enraged. Ryou wondered if anyone would try to break it up, but everyone had either backed away or were watching with interest.

Ryou watched as Duke and Yami crashed into a desk before hitting the ground swinging. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand, so far it seemed like Yami because he was landing more blows and avoiding half of Duke's. Ryou watched on in horror as Duke rolled to the top yanking a knife out of his boot. Ryou pulled his shaking friend close to him as Yugi watched on with wide eyes.

"No cheating." Kaiba stated as he plucked the knife out of enraged gang member's hand.

"Cheating?! It's a fight! There is no cheating!" Duke snapped.

"He's not using a knife, neither are you." Kaiba sneered pocketing the knife.

Yami used the distraction to his advantage, he shoved Duke back and sprang back on him pinning him down and punching Duke once.. twice and tree times. Duke blinked several times before reaching up and grabbing Yami's arm and Yanking him down. Yami was unfazed. Using the momentum of Duke's yanking he slammed his free elbow against Duke's throat. Duke released his hold on Yami's arm to punch Yami in the side.

Yami let out a pained sound but kept his elbow buried against Duke's throat. Duke landed another punch to Yami's ribs before Yami put more force against his throat. Duke's eyes fluttered shut. Yami stood and gave him a final kick to the side.

"I'M SO TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" Yami shouted, running a shaking hand through his hair and kicking a desk and sending it crashing into the teacher's larger empty one. Yami yanked open his bag and took out a bottle, he dumped a few different pills out and swallowed them dry.

The door opened and the teacher walked in, she paused looking around her room. She glanced at Yami who stood, still holding the bottle calmer now, looking at the bottle as if contemplating popping a few more. Next she took in Duke sprawled on the floor still out cold. She glanced at Kaiba who looked rather depressed playing with his new knife. She glanced at Joey who still stood, looking unsure about what he should do. She took in the sight of Bakura and Akefia who just glanced around the destroyed room. Her eyes shifted to Marik and Malik who stood with an amused expression. Finally she took in the sight of the desks toppled over, she rested her eyes on Ryou and Yugi taking pity on the two boys who huddled together in the back of the room.

"Class ended a few minutes ago." She said eying Ryou and Yugi before turning and leaving the room shaking her head sadly.

"Well, party at our house tonight." Akefia announced, breaking the awkward silence as the door closed behind the teacher.

Yami nodded before walking calmly out of the room. Kaiba put his new knife away and followed out the door. Tea ran from the room hands covering her mouth. Joey headed out pausing long enough to dump water on Duke.

"Class is over." Joey sneered glaring down at one of his enemies, before exiting the room completely.

"Son of a bitch!" Duke shouted standing and brushing himself off before he joined the swarm of students pushing out of the classroom.

"You should come, and relax a little." Akefia said pausing and tapping gently on Yugi's desk before following his brother out the door. Malik hurried out to catch up with Bakura.

"I hope you'll come too Ryou." Marik said addressing him before he left too, leaving Ryou and Yugi alone in the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I've got nothing, here's chapter four. R&R and Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

Chapter Four

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON **

"You want to go don't you?" Ryou asked, putting his pencil down and putting his finished homework away before finally looking at his friend sitting on the other side of the table.

"Well, Yami will probably be there and I want to make sure he's okay." Yugi said, leaving out his other reason for going seeing as he wasn't sure how exactly he felt anyway.

"What about going to your grandpa's tonight?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I can always go after the party." Yugi said.

"If you want to go, I'll go with you." Ryou said, not willing to abandon his friend. _I'll just start staying away from all of them __starting after the party, _Ryou decided.

"Really? Thank you!" Yugi said giving his friend a grateful smile, he was afraid he would have to go alone and he would feel really awkward.

"No problem." Ryou said before putting his school bag in his room and packing a bag for his stay with Yugi.

Yugi finished his homework while Ryou made a frozen pizza for their dinner. They ate the pizza in silence. Yugi helped Ryou wash up the plates. Ryou got more and more nervous, he had never been to a real party before, sure he had been to birthday parties but he had a feeling this wouldn't even be close to the same thing.

"We should head out." Yugi said nervously as they finished cleaning up.

Ryou grabbed his bag and the two boys left, but not before Yugi reminded Ryou to lock his door. They walked together eyes alert to their surroundings, it's safer when there is more than one person but neither of them were really all that skilled with self-defense and even that wouldn't help in the face of a gun. For all of their attentiveness their walk was rather anti-climatic. Soon they could hear the music in the air.

"Should we just go in?" Ryou asked as they climbed the short steps to the porch.

"Well no one will hear us if we knock." Yugi said grinning at his friend secretly glad that he wasn't the only one so nervous.

Ryou took a deep breath and turned the knob and pushed the door open. The music hit the pair loud and hard, a deep thumping beat. Ryou closed the door behind them and they made their way through the dancing and weaving bodies.

"Drinks in the kitchen!" A boy shouted reaching out grabbing Ryou's arm and leaning close, Ryou could already smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Thanks." Ryou said, gently tugging his arm back.

"Do you see Yami?" Yugi asked leaning close to be heard over the music.

"No, not yet." Ryou said shaking his head.

"I didn't think you would come." Ryou turned at the sound of Marik's voice.

"I'm going to keep looking." Yugi said leaving Ryou to talk to Marik.

"Yugi wanted to check on Yami." Ryou offered. Ryou caught a flash of an unreadable emotion in Marik's eyes before his expression relaxed and he tugged Ryou through the house to the kitchen.

"Marik, I don't drink." Ryou protested as they made it into the kitchen, Ryou offering apologies to those that Marik shoved out-of-the-way.

"I remember." Marik said handing Ryou a bottle of cold water and grabbing a red plastic cup for himself.

"What's in the cup?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Tequila Sunrise, it's good, wanna try it?" Marik asked

"I really shouldn't." Ryou said eying the yellowish colored drink.

"One small sip won't kill you." Marik said holding the cup out to Ryou.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Ryou said taking the offered cup.

He took a small sip, it tasted a little weird to him but he decided it wasn't terrible.

"It's not bad." Ryou said placing the cup down.

"Told you." Marik said giving him a smile grin.

"Why's it called sunrise?" Ryou asked tilting his head at the other.

"Hmm, don't know, could be the orange juice or maybe the way it looks in a clear cup." Marik answered letting out a small laugh.

"Oh Ryou! I found you!" Yugi said coming into the kitchen, Ryou smiled seeing Akefia follow him in.

"Did you find Yami?" Ryou asked his friend.

"Yes, he's on some kind of upper." Yugi answered his voice displaying his disappointment and frustration.

"Hey, what is this?" Yugi asked changing the subject he picked up Marik's cup that still sat between Marik and Ryou, he drank it quickly before putting the cup down.

"Hmm, that tasted funny." Yugi said licking his lips trying to figure out the taste.

"Was that..?" Akefia trailed off glancing at Marik for an answer to his question.

"Tequila Sunrise." Marik confirmed.

"Tequila?!" Yugi asked eyes going wide.

"Here, come on sit down." Akefia said pulling Yugi down into the nearest seat.

"He's some water sip on it." Akefia said leaving his chair just long enough to grab a bottle of water.

"Yugi when's grandpa coming?" Yami asked coming in and dropping heavily into a chair.

"When I call." Yugi replied giggling between sips of his water. Yami raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on his elbows to look at his cousin.

"Who gave him alcohol?!" Yami demanded.

"Me!" Yugi shouted before giggling again.

"Hey you!" Yami called out to a guy that just entered the kitchen.

"Aren't you Yami?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, do me a favor and get me a drink." Yami said dropping his head back to the table. A moment later the guy put a red plastic cup on the table.

"What's up with him?" The guy asked looking at Yugi.

"MYOB!" Yami snapped.

"Beat it!" Akefia said pointing at the door the separates the kitchen from the other rooms. The guy rushed from the room.

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. Ryou watched as he shook some out and separated them for what reason Ryou couldn't begin to guess. Yami blinked a few times before popping one of the groups into his mouth and swallowing it with the drink the guy had brought him. He dumped the other group back into the bottle and put it away.

"Double D.P." Yami said frowning at the cup in front of him before swallowing the rest of it.

"I feel a lot better." Yugi said finishing off his third water bottle. He stood with only a slight wobble.

"Um, can someone tell me where the bathroom is?" Yugi asked blushing slightly.

"You gonna throw up?" Yami asked rubbing his cheek against the table.

"No, I have to pee." Yugi explained blushing deeper.

"Come on, I'll show you." Akefia said standing and leading the way out of the room.

"Do you remember your first time?" Marik asked Yami.

"Nope, just flashes." Yami replied with a grin before running his arm all over the table.

"I called grandpa, he'll be here soon." Yugi informed Yami and Ryou.

Ryou jumped when he felt something touch his leg. He glanced at Marik who gave him a big grin before standing and gesturing to the door. Ryou, Yugi, Yami and Akefia stood and followed him out. The group made it to the living room. First Ryou heard the sounds of glass shattering then followed the gunshots. He found himself face down, a heavy weight pressing down on his back and his ears ringing once more.

All around him people were running and screaming. Ryou was able to lift his head far enough to see Yugi face down between Yami and Akefia. The next sound Ryou was aware of was tires squealing. Slowly the weight he now knew as Marik lifted from him.

"Fucking cowards running drive bys!" Marik shouted.

"I'm going to fucking kill them, be Devlin or Wheeler! First my car now my house!" Akefia ranted.

"Everyone okay?!" Malik asked rushing into the room looking flushed.

"As far as I can tell." Marik answered, the party was ruined though the house was empty except for their group.

"Stupid fucks." Bakura shouted stomping through the front door.

"Did you see which one it was?" Akefia asked.

"Devlin." Bakura said spitting the name like a curse.

"If it's war they want then war they shall have." Malik said with a sinister smirk. A feeling of dread hit Ryou as he watched the others besides Yugi and himself grin back.

"Yami?" Yugi asked leaning over his cousin who was still on the floor mumbling things that made no sense. He opened his eyes as a horn sounded outside. Yami's eyes were unfocused and he struggled to his feet. Finally Malik and Bakura helped him follow Yugi and Ryou out to the car.

Ryou reached for his phone in his pocket, his fingers ran over a piece of paper. He pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded it. He stared, there in his hands sat Marik's phone number.

_'A War' _Ryou thought, a frown twisting on his lips as he studied the new contact in his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again.. I got nothing so here's chapter five. As always R&R and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: still don't own

Chapter Five

Ryou woke up to a blinding light. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes. He blinked against the light coming from the window. Glancing around the room he realized he was not in his house. His blurred vision fell on the spiky haired teenager curled in the covers. He untangled himself from the covers carefully so he wouldn't wake Yugi. He slipped out of bed and walked to the door opening it to the smell of breakfast cooking.

He walked down the carpeted hallway looking for the bathroom. A door to the right was open he glanced in the room to see Yami still clothed laying half on and half off the bed. He continued down the hall coming across one last door, he concluded that it must be grandpa's room. He padded quietly down the carpeted stairs letting out a small gasp when his feet touched the cold tile at the bottom.

"Good morning Ryou!" Ryou turned to see Yugi's grandpa cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, um can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Ryou asked

"Down the hall last door on the left." Grandpa told him.

"Thanks!" Ryou called back hurrying down the hall he used the bathroom and washed his face before going back to the kitchen and living room area. Ryou noticed that there was two doors one in the living room and one between the living room and the kitchen.

"The door in the living room leads outside and the other door goes to the game shop." Grandpa explained seeing Ryou's confusion.

"Oh, right Yugi told me about the game shop, he's really excited about it." Ryou said smiling at the older man.

"I'm glad." Grandpa said with a smile before turning back to cooking. A knock on the door caught both of their attention.

"Can you get the door Ryou?" Grandpa called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Ryou replied walking over to what served as the front door. He opened it slowly.

"Is Yami here?" Ryou looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing at the door. Ryou stared for a moment unsure how to answer that.

"What business is it of yours Mr. Kaiba?" Grandpa asked coming up behind Ryou drying his hands on a towel.

"I just wanted to make sure he made it here last night." Kaiba said narrowing his eyes.

"Yami is upstairs sleeping." Ryou heard Yugi say coming into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened at Akefia's last night?" Kaiba asked after grandpa returned to the kitchen.

"A drive by, Bakura thinks it was Duke." Yugi explained before yawning.

"Would you like to come in?" Yugi asked.

"No." Kaiba said turning and walking away.

"What was that about?" Ryou asked as he shut the door.

"Yami and Kaiba used to be rivals, they would compete over just about anything, but Yami just kind of quit competing." Yugi said.

"Kaiba doesn't seem like a rival though." Ryou commentd.

"I think he cares about Yami in his own way even if he won't admit it." Yugi said as they headed to the kitchen.

Yugi and Ryou sat down as Grandpa served four plates before joining them at the table. A few minutes later Yami came into the room. He dropped into his chair and pushed the food away before putting his head down. Ryou watched as Yami pulled that bottle out of his pocket. Grandpa moved faster than Ryou thought possible, he grabbed the bottle out of Yami's hands and held onto it.

"Hey, I need those." Yami objected.

"Eat." Grandpa said gently pushing Yami back in his seat and pushing the plate closer to his eldest grandson.

Yami let out a sigh and grumbled before picking up his fork and eating. They made it through the rest of the meal with Yugi chatting to his grandpa about school and games. When Yami finished he held his hand out for the bottle.

"Pick one." Grandpa said.

"Three." Yami argued crossing his arms eying the bottle.

"No, pick one Yami." Grandpa said putting the bottle under the table out of sight.

"Two now one next time?" Yami asked trying again.

"Alright, well compromise. Which two?" Grandpa asked.

"Orange and the thick round white one." Yami decided holding out his hand, grandpa handed him the pills.

"I'm going to go open the store." Grandpa said standing and smiling.

"I'll clean up." Yugi decided standing and gathering the dishes.

"I'll help." Ryou said gathering the pans used to cook.

"You're the guest." Yugi argued.

"I want to help." Ryou said joining Yugi at the sink as Yami left the room.

"So what was that all about?" Ryou asked.

"Grandpa is trying to get Yami to use less and less until he stops completely, but it's hard when Yami's only here every other weekend and can do whatever he wants when he's not here." Yugi explained as they washed dishes.

When they finished Yugi and Ryou changed clothes before going back to the living room. Ryou pulled out his phone thinking about the night before when Marik gave him his number. Yugi sat up a game that was played in America and explained the rules. Ryou lost easily, he didn't expect to win his mind was elsewhere at the moment, namely the possible war starting. Maybe he could stop it. He opened his messages and found Marik's contact.

**RYOU TO MARIK: Hey, where does Joey live? **

_MARIK TO RYOU: Yo, Who the fuck is this?! _

**Ryou: It's Ryou.. **

_Marik: Oh, why do you want to know where that asshole lives. _

**Ryou: No reason. **

_Marik: Uh huh. Stay away from him, I'd have to kick his ass if he messed up that pretty face ;) _

**Ryou: I just want to talk to him. **

_Marik: He don't wanna talk to you, he don't like you remember, I wanna talk to you though, I still can't tell you where he lives. _

**Ryou: Alright, fine, we can still talk I guess. **

Ryou sent his message and looked at Yugi who was typing on his phone as well.

"Hey where does Joey live?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"I have no idea why?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to see if I could try talking to him." Ryou explained.

"Oh, I don't know, oh hold on." Yugi said.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted.

"What?" Yami said coming into the room wearing new clothes, hair wet and falling down instead of spiked up, with a logic book in his hand.

"Where does Joey live?" Yugi asked.

"Stay away from Joey." Yami said studying his cousin.

"Ryou wants to know not me." Yugi said.

"You really should stay far away from him." Yami said shifting his gaze to Ryou.

"I just want to talk to him." Ryou explained.

"Alright, he lives in the reddish apartments not too far from the school." Yami said.

"But, I didn't tell you that." Yami said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, uh thanks!" Ryou called as Yami walked out the door into the game shop.

"Why do you want to talk to Joey?" Yugi asked as the door shut behind his cousin.

"I want to try to talk to him about that war that might be starting." Ryou explained, waiting for his friends reaction.

"Can I come?" Yugi asked surprising Ryou.

"I guess, when should we go?" Ryou asked.

"Now." Yugi said standing up and heading for the door.

"Grandpa Ryou and I are going out for a bit!" Yugi called. Ryou's heart sped up as the door shut behind them. He was nervous and scared.

"Where are you going?!" Yami demanded coming out of the front door of the shop, he stopped in front of them effectively blocking their path on the sidewalk.

"For a walk." Yugi said shrugging and glancing away. Ryou studied a crack in the sidewalk.

"You're a shitty liar and your friend isn't much better." Yami said narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"Your going to Joey's." Yami concluded.

"Well we-" Yugi started

"Take this, You may need it." Yami said pulling a small handgun out of the back of his waistband.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted staring at the gun in horror, Ryou said nothing he wasn't all that surprised that Yami was 'strapped' as Yugi said before.

"Oh please, it's a safety measure." Yami said rolling his eyes.

"It's a trouble magnet!" Yugi argued.

"Besides I don't even know how to use it, and I doubt Ryou does." Yugi said still staring at his cousin in shock and horror.

"Here, I'll show you." Yami said starting to show the pair how to use the gun.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THAT?!" Yugi shouted.

"Like six months, dang calm down." Yami said

"At least take this." Yami said holding out a switch blade. Yugi took it for the sake of not arguing again.

Yami turned on his heel and walked back into the game shop, slamming the door behind himself. Yugi started walking and Ryou followed behind. They made it to the main road and Yugi dropped the knife into the nearest trashcan.

"God he's getting worse." Yugi sighed shaking his head. Ryou chose not to comment and they walked in silence until they made it to the red apartments.

"So how do we know which one it is?" Ryou asked.

"Uh, let's ask them." Yugi decided seeing a group of teenagers hanging out in the parking lot.

"Yugi, I don't think-" Ryou started but Yugi walked forward, Ryou took a deep breath and stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets before following his friend.

"Hi, can you please tell us where Joey lives?" Yugi asked politely.

"Whats it to ya?!" One of them demanded stepping forward and crossing his arms.

"Oh uh we just wanted to talk to him." Yugi said backing up.

"Whoa wait." The second thug said as his friend grabbed for Yugi.

"For what?!" The first thug demanded.

"You not supposed to mess with Yami." A third thug said.

"You stupid fuck this kids too short to be Yami." The first one said.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi corrected.

"Still though, Bakura might be strapped." The second one said calling attention to Ryou.

"He's -" Yugi started.

"I am, and I'm not in the mood for your shit so tell me where wheeler is." Ryou said going with it, giving them his most 'don't mess with me' look and pulling Yugi back to his side.

"First floor apartment 107." The first thug said backing up.

"Good, let's go Yugi." Ryou said pulling his friend away.

"That was awesome." Yugi said trying to calm his heart rate.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Ryou said letting out the breath he was holding, he scanned the doors looking for apartment 107.

Coming up to the door Ryou released Yugi and knocked on the door. They waited, Ryou shifted his weight nervously. The door slammed open and Joey stood there holding a gun aimed straight at them.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR YOU FUCKING MORON!" Came from inside the apartment. Joey let the door close behind him before turning his attention back to Yugi and Ryou.

Yugi and Ryou backed up until they were against the far wall. They put their hands up hoping to show Joey that they weren't a threat.

"Don't shoot, I just want to talk." Ryou said quickly.

"So talk!" Joey shouted waving the gun.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the way we got started, I didn't mean to ruin things for you." Ryou said apologizing.

"Is that all?" Joey asked aiming the gun again.

"Also I wanted to talk to you about that war that's starting." Ryou answered quickly.

"What about it?!" Joey demanded.

"People could die." Ryou said softly, images of the people he's met flashing through his mind.

"People die everyday and you can bet people will die over this, blood will be shed." Joey said narrowing his eyes. Ryou decided he didn't want Marik or Malik or Yami or Bakura or Akefia to die, he didn't even want Joey to die.

"What if your sister dies?" Ryou asked softly.

"Is that a threat?!" Joey shouted.

"No! No, I'm just saying innocent people get caught in things like this and what if it is her." Ryou said quickly.

"Look Devlin started this war, you'll have to talk to him, but I'm not staying out of it, I can't." Joey said lowering the gun and turning on his heel.

"Wait, where does Duke live?" Ryou asked.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you." Joey said.

"By the way I accept your apology." Joey said before closing the door.

"Thanks." Ryou said to the closed-door.

"Any idea where Duke lives?" Ryou asked Yugi who had remained silent through the exchange.

"Not a clue, sorry Ryou." Yugi said as they walked back the way they came.

"HEY! You're not Bakura!" One of the thugs they spoke to earlier shouted running towards them.

"Oops! Run!" Yugi shouted grabbing Ryou and pulling him.


End file.
